A Mudança do Mundo Cristal Toquio
by JaNiNhA
Summary: Algo está para acontecer em Toquio...E Bunny tem esse pressentimento, da pior maneira. No momento em que a felicidade se aproxima,o pior pode acontecer.


A Mudança do Mundo-Cristal Toquio(modificado)

Nota: Para quem não é de Portugal:

Bunny – Serena

Gonçalo – Darien

Maria – Lita

Joana – Mina

Rita – Rey

Mariana – Michiru

Susana – Setsuna

Octávia – Hotaru

Chibiusa - Rini

Luna – em Portugal é um gato

Artemisa – (Artemis) Em Portugal é uma gata

**Prólogo**

Um Planeta azul reluzia algures na galáxia, protegido por outros oito planetas, iluminado pelo sol e amado pela Lua.

Nesse magnífico Planeta, numa certa cidade, num certo dia cheio de sol, uma jovem com um comprido cabelo loiro apanhado em dois odangos, percorre a rua até sua casa com uma pilha de livros nos braços...Uma pilha de livros? Qualquer pessoa pensaria que Bunny Tsukino estaria doente para andar com livros atrás, mas não, Bunny, agora com 21 anos e o Planeta em paz, retomou os estudos e está na faculdade a tirar um curso de literatura. Continua como sempre a ser uma cabecinha de vento, mas um pouco mais responsável.

Na biblioteca da Faculdade de Medicina, Ami Mizuno, também com 21 anos, está com a cabeça enfiada num livro de anatomia. Ami seguiu o seu sonho: tornar-se médica… mas agora está muito mais despreocupada pois sabe quais as suas capacidades e por incrível que pareça, prefere sair com a meninas e com Rui, o seu namorado, do que ficar todos os dias fechada em casa a estudar.

O Templo Hikawa continua igual ao que todos nós conhecemos, com apenas uma diferença: o avô de Rita Hino reformou-se e foi de férias para a Polinésia e Fernando, o namorado de Rita, é agora o gerente do Templo. Rita tem já 22 anos, e a mais velha das cinco amigas e está prestes a terminar o seu curso em Ciências Políticas, continuando, como sempre, a implicar com Bunny nos seus tempos livres.

No Crown, o centro de jogos mais frequentado de Juuban, Maria Kino está sentada numa mesa a beber chá e com alguns livros de culinária à sua frente. Maria é a mais atarefada de todas, trabalha em part-time no Crown para ajudar Mário, dá aulas de culinária a crianças e a Bunny que consegue ser a sua pior aluna, e estuda culinária no Centro Hoteleiro de Juuban. Depois de muitos anos a viver sozinha, Maria recebeu em sua casa Mário que acabou com Reika, dois anos depois de viverem juntos começaram a namorar.

Joana Lima corre desenfreadamente pela rua com Artemisa, a sua gata branca, nos braços e quase a sufocar. Joana estuda teatro e canto na Escola de Artes Aplicadas nos arredores de Tóquio e, segundo ela, é a melhor actriz da cidade. _Aqui para nós ela não tem muito jeitinho para a coisa, mas pronto._ Artemisa ainda vive com Joana, mas faz longas visitas a Luna.

Nos Estados Unidos, Gonçalo Chiba está no aeroporto internacional John F. Kennedy, na interminável fila para embarcar no avião rumo a Tóquio. Gonçalo tornou-se um conceituado engenheiro físico nos EUA, mas decidiu desistir do seu emprego porque está a morrer de saudades de Bunny e o seu maior medo é que ela com a distância que os separa, o deixasse de amar.

O gato de Bunny, Luna, espreguiça-se em cima da cama da sua dona. Desde que o planeta está em paz que Luna não faz mais nada a não ser dormir, beber leitinho e comer estrelas de açúcar. Se não fosse a Bunny obrigá-lo a passear no parque com ela todas as tardes, Luna estaria um trambolho.

Já sabemos como vai a vidas das meninas em Tóquio, então e o que aconteceu com as outras navegantes?

Pois bem, Haruka Tenoh vive com Mariana Kaioh e Octávia na Europa. Haruka continua com a sua carreira de piloto de fórmula 1, Mariana é uma violinista conhecida internacionalmente e Octávia divide-se entre a pintura e literatura em Oxford.

Susana Meioh regressou como Navegante de Plutão ao Portal do Tempo. Continua solitária, só que agora ela guarda algo mais que o portal, o Tear do Destino onde o destino de todas as pessoas e do próprio Planeta Terra são tecidos. Susana sabe um segredo que mais ninguém sabe, a partir de dia 30 de Junho desse mesmo ano, o mundo irá mudar. À medida que a hora se aproxima o tempo parece andar mais depressa. Tic Tac...Tic Tac...Tic Tac.. O relógio conta os segundos para o alinhamento dos planetas que está quase, faltam apenas alguns meses.

**1ª Capitulo – O Reencontro**

Os raios do sol há muito que espreitavam atrás das grandes cortinas cor de rosa, mas a rapariga que estava deitada na cama dormia profundamente parecendo nem reparar neles. Ao longe Bunny ouviu um estridente apito, o seu despertador tocava incessantemente, mas o seu sono era pesado demais. Eram já 8:30 da manhã e o despertador teimava em não se calar. Com um grande esforço, Bunny levantou a mão, agarrou no despertador e apenas com um olho aberto viu as horas, o que a fez saltar da cama no mesmo instante.

-Ahh! Estou atrasada! Mãe porque é que não me acordas-te? - Todas as manhãs era a mesma coisa: sempre atrasada. Algo que Bunny ao longo dos anos nunca conseguiu ultrapassar. Vestiu-se a correr, arranjou o cabelo e correu pelas escadas abaixo.

-Mas Bunny, filha ho... - BLAM...Bunny saiu sem deixar a mãe acabar a frase. A mãe e o irmão que se encontravam ambos na cozinha ficaram a olhar um para o outro completamente atónitos.

-Coitada... Deve estar parva. Hoje é Sábado e ela não tem aulas! - Exclamou Chico enquanto engolia metade de uma panqueca de uma só vez.

-Chico vai lá buscá-la antes que ela tire o carro da garagem. - Pediu-lhe a mãe enquanto acabava de preparar o pequeno almoço.

_Dez minutos depois…_

-Vá lá...Anda daí minha totó! - Aparentemente Chico teve alguma dificuldade em convencer a irmã que não era dia de aulas. Arrastou-a para a cozinha e sentou-a numa cadeira enquanto a mãe lhe servia o pequeno almoço.

-Bunny minha filha afinal porque é que te levantas-te tão cedo? Nem aos dias que tens aulas o fazes quanto mais ao fim-de-semana. - Perguntou-lhe a mãe enquanto se sentava ao seu lado bebericando o seu chá.

-Boa pergunta mãe. Tenho a sensação que hoje é um dia importante, só que não me lembro bem porquê. Só sei que tenho algo para fazer hoje de manhã. - Bunny parecia confusa e os seus pensamentos estavam um enorme turbilhão.

"Que estranho, a minha filha é distraída e desmiolada, pode até esquecer-se dos exames, mas não costuma esquecer-se de coisas importantes." - Pensou Fernanda preocupada com a sua filha que se continuava a debater com a sua falta de memória.

O telefona tocou e Fernanda foi arrancada dos seus pensamentos, mas Bunny foi mais rápida e passou por ela para atender o telefone.

-BUNNY MINHA CABEÇA DE VENTO, MEXE-ME ESSE RABO GORDO E VEM JÁ PARA O TEMPLO. - Bunny deu um salto ao ouvir os gritos de Rita do outro lado da linha. Devia ser mesmo importante para Rita estar tão irritada com ela.

-Rita que susto. Estou a ir! - E largou o auscultador deixando-o a balançar fora do lugar e saiu novamente informando apenas que ia ter com Rita e fechando a porta atrás de si com um enorme estrondo.

-Ai minha nossa! - Suspirou a mãe enquanto se levantava para colocar o auscultador de volta no lugar. - Se aquela rapariga não aprender a fechar a porta com mais calma qualquer dia o tecto cai-nos em cima da cabeça. - E voltou para a mesa para acabar o seu cházinho.

Enquanto ia a caminho do Templo, Bunny pensava desesperadamente no que se teria esquecido.

"Parece-me que tinha algo mesmo importante para fazer esta manhã… hum… se calhar era só ir ter com as meninas ao Templo." - Pensou, ainda com a sensação de que se estava a esquecer de algo.

_No avião directo para Tóquio_

-Senhores passageiros, por favor apertem os cintos. Vamos começar a aterragem.

Gonçalo acordou sobressaltado e apressou-se a apertar o cinto. Tinha adormecido com a foto de Bunny na mão e com o pensamento de que algo se passava com a sua Princesa.

"Tenho um pressentimento estranho" - Pensou. "Bunny, espero que estejas bem." - Colocou a foto na pequena mala que trazia consigo e esperou impacientemente pela lenta aterragem do avião.

Bunny acabava de chegar ao Templo Hikawa e deparou-se com cinco caras espantadas a olhar para ela.

-Bunny, minha esquecida, estás atrasada como sempre. - Rita começou com as suas reclamações antes de Bunny conseguir abrir a boca para falar.

-Oh Bunny nunca pensei que te fosses esquecer deste dia tão importante, nem parece teu. - Retorquiu Ami confusa enquanto olhava para um dos seus livros de relance.

-Pois. Se fosse comigo nem tinha dormido com tanta ansiedade. - Joana quase começou as saltinhos perante a cara de espanto da amiga. Bunny olhava confusa para as amigas, se elas estava tão ansiosas com o dia de hoje porque é que ela não se lembrava?

-Afinal do que é que me esqueci? - Perguntou, fazendo com que todas estacassem e olhassem para ela.

-Bunny, o Gonçalo chega hoje. Andas-te a falar nisso a semana toda e agora não te lembras? Tens a certeza que estás bem? - Maria olhava para a amiga com ar preocupado, se havia alguém que Bunny nuca esquecia, esse alguém era Gonçalo.

-Gonç...Ah!!! O Gonçalo...Pois é, como me fui esquecer que ele chegava hoje. - Bunny tentou manter um ar animado, como se aquilo fosse algo de pouca importância, mas mentir às amigas não era o seu forte. Todas olhavam para ela com um misto de espanto e preocupação, mas Rita viu algo por trás do sorriso de Bunny que podia ter escapado às outras, os olhos tristes da amiga diziam que o caso era grave.

-Vá lá meninas. - Disse Rita quebrando com o silêncio pouco confortável e evitando o jorro de perguntas que iriam surgir de seguida. - Vamos no meu carro, por isso toca a andar... - E arrastou-as a todas para o seu carro, despediu-se de Fernando e conduziu até ao aeroporto.

O aeroporto não era longe, mas mesmo assim levaram 20 minutos até lá devido ao transito da manhã.

Bunny andava para trás e para a frente quase gastando o chão da saída do terminal.

-Tem calma o voo está apenas um quarto de hora atrasado, não é nada de mais. - Maria agarrou o braço de Bunny e tentou sentá-la o mais delicadamente possível, mas entre os segundos que passaram para se sentar, Bunny sentiu o chão fugir-lhe debaixo dos pés, um enorme frio inundou o seu coração e o medo tomou conta da sua alma. Os seus olhos só viam a escuridão e não ouvia nada a não ser silêncio. Finalmente, o silêncio quebrou-se e ouviu uma voz fria e desprovida de qualquer sentimento:

-A hora está a chegar Rainha Serenidade. - Depois de ouvir isto uma visão aterradora passou em frente aos seu olhos, todas as pessoas do planeta defrontavam-se num sinistro sono gelado.

Bunny ouvia a voz de Rita tão distante que nem a conseguia alcançar.

-Bunny, Bunny. Acorda, por favor acorda. - Rita abanava a amiga desesperadamente. Finalmente Bunny acordou, pálida e a tremer nos braços de Rita.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntaram todas assim que Bunny abriu os olhos.

-Nada, nada...Foi apenas uma quebra de tensão. Acho que o calor me está a afectar. - Rita preparava-se para desconfiar da amiga quando esta começou a correr e todas olharam para onde.

-Gonçalo, Gonçalo! - Gritou Bunny atirando-se para os braços do seu namorado que largou tudo o que trazia nas mãos para a apanhar.

-Minha Princesa! Estava cheio de saudades. - Colocou-a no chão e olhou para os seus brilhantes olhos azuis claros como se lhe quisesse ler a alma. As lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos olhos de ambos, nenhum deles tinha palavras para expressar aquele encontro tão esperado. Bunny apertou gentilmente a face de Gonçalo com as suas mãos e deu-lhe um apaixonado beijo. Foi nesse momento que esqueceu tudo: o desmaio, a visão horrenda, o tempo e o mundo. Só existiam eles os dois. Aquele mágico momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade foi interrompido pelo pigarrear de Joana que via toda a gente no aeroporto a olhar para aquele estranho grupo. Gonçalo largou Bunny um pouco embaraçado com a situação, olhou para as amigas, disse "olá" e os seis retomaram o caminho para sair do aeroporto com Gonçalo a perguntar pelas últimas novidades.

Levaram menos tempo para chegar ao Templo Hikawa, e embora Gonçalo estivesse um pouco cansado da viagem, ele queria acima de tudo estar com as pessoas que considerava a sua família e não sozinho em sua casa. Falaram sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa, almoçaram e passaram boa parte da tarde a fazer planos para as férias do Verão que se aproximava, até que finalmente o cansaço venceu Gonçalo.

-Desculpem meninas, mas estou realmente cansado da viagem e se não se importarem gostava de ir até casa descansar um pouco. - Claro que nenhuma delas se importou, sabiam perfeitamente que era cansativo viajar de tão longe.

-Claro, é melhor ires descansar. - Respondeu Ami e todas acenaram afirmativamente, todas menos Bunny que parecia não tomar atenção ao que se passava.

-Bunny importas-te de vir comigo até casa? - Gonçalo aguardou pela resposta, mas manteve-se silêncio na sala.

-Bunny...BUNNY... - Gritou finalmente para a fazer acordar.

-Credo Gonçalo, uma rapariga já não pode pensar por uns minutinhos?! Estavas a perguntar o quê mesmo? - Gonçalo olhou espantado para ela, não que fosse muito grave, mas convites como aquele, ela costumava sempre ouvir à primeira.

-Perguntei-te se não te importavas de vir comigo até casa. - Repetiu com toda a paciência.

-Claro que não! - Respondeu Buny com os olhos a brilhar como duas safiras. De repente virou-se para Rita com cara de caso, Rita sabia que vinha daí coisa e esperou calmamente pelo pedido.

-Rita importas-te que ligue à minha mãe e lhe diga que passo aqui a noite contigo? - Rita não se espantou nada com a pergunta, sabia que um dia isto ia acontecer, mas pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Só desta vez, Bunny. Não podes esconder para sempre a tua relação com o Gonçalo da tua família, tens de lhes contar. - Ambas sabiam que era verdade e Rita tinha o pressentimento que em breve Bunny teria de contar aos seus pais algo mais para além da sua relação com Gonçalo. Pelo menos por hoje Rita não pediria à amiga para fazer isso, dando-lhe algum descanso.

Bunny e Gonçalo despediram-se de todos e Rita, a única com carro (Bunny tinha ido a pé até ao templo), foi levá-los a casa.

Depois de subirem ambos no elevador apertados com as malas, entraram no apartamento escuro e silencioso, que estava exactamente igual ao que Gonçalo tinha deixado. Atiraram com as malas para um canto do quarto e enquanto Gonçalo colocava uma música calma, Bunny abria as janelas para deixar entrar a luz do sol.

Sentaram-se os dois no confortável sofá da sala e Gonçalo reparou que havia algo em Bunny que não estava bem, o seu rosto parecia demasiado preocupado.

-Bunny passa-se alguma coisa que me queiras contar? - Bunny baixou ligeiramente os olhos escondendo um pouco a sua preocupação.

-Não se passa nada querido, não te preocupes, só me sinto um pouco mal por ter mentido à minha mãe. - Era uma mentira descarada, Gonçalo sabia-o, mas por agora não iria fazer mais perguntas.

Tentado não pensar mais no assunto, aclarou a voz e delicadamente levantou o rosto da namorada para lhe ver os seus lindos olhos azuis.

-Meu amor, tu mostraste-me que o amor não tem limites, que é capaz até de sobreviver à morte. Desde que te conheci que percebi que não estou sozinho e tu preenches-te o vazio da minha vida com a tua luz brilhante. Isso fez-me ter vontade de viver cada dia ao teu lado. Sei que estivemos algum tempo separados e que, em certas alturas, não fui o melhor namorado do mundo e que nem sempre mostrei o quanto te amava, mas tudo isso foi ultrapassado, por isso… hoje peço-te: Bunny, casas comigo? - Gonçalo retirou do seu bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho, abriu-a e no seu interior brilhava um anel com um magnifico diamante. Bunny perdeu totalmente a fala e só conseguiu acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas escorriam copiosamente pelo seu rosto. Gonçalo agarrou-lhe a mão esquerda, retirou-lhe o pequeno anel em forma de coração que Bunny ainda mantinha no seu dedo e colocou-lhe o anel de diamante. Sem saber o que dizer Bunny acabou por beijá-lo.

Gonçalo quebrou o beijo e apertou-a contra o seu peito num abraço quente, sentiu tantas saudades dela que seria impossível voltar a ausentar-se. Então, pegou Bunny ao colo com todo o cuidado, levou-a para o seu quarto e deitou-a na sua cama começando em seguida a beijá-la delicadamente, mas Bunny queria algo mais e puxou Gonçalo de maneira a que nada ficasse entre os dois. Aos poucos, Gonçalo foi descendo até ao seu pescoço provocando-lhe um agradável arrepio de prazer, não demorou muito até que ambos se livrassem das roupas que os impediam de sentir o corpo um do outro. Nesse fim de tarde a Terra e a Lua formaram um só ser, unidos pela força mais poderosa do universo: a força do amor.

Se o final de tarde tinha sido agradável para Bunny, a noite foi exactamente o contrário, minada de sonhos estranhos e o mais horrendo dos pesadelos. Bunny acordou sobressaltada e num pranto silencioso.

Algures, bem longe da Terra, uma mulher de cabelos esverdeados e compridos observava o Tear do Destino.

-As malhas do tempo já começaram a tecer o tapete do destino. Agora já nada o pode modificar.

Ao longe um vulto lançou um silencioso raio vermelho que atingiu a mulher pelas costas, ouviu-se uma gargalhada fria e um baque surdo, e a mulher de cabelos esverdeados jazia no chão com o seu bastão ao lado.


End file.
